dechefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
UPatch HD 1.1 Beta
The long awaited HD version of UPatch is finally here: UPatch HD 1.1 Beta released ''' http://forums.heavengames.com/redir/http%3A//aoe.heavengames.com/dl-php/showfile.php%3Ffileid%3D2477 Uninstall any previous versions of UPatch and read the information in the download page before proceeding. The Beta version is intended only for testing and reporting problems, but it is fully functional and has most features of 1.1 - '''including custom resolutions, new gameplay options and important bug fixes! Few of the improvements are reserved for the final version. Go ahead and read the list of new features in first post above. For even more detailed information - read UPatch - Full Documentation (11 pages!). UPatch HD 1.1 is possible thanks to chab and LucTieuPhung! The changelog below includes only differences from UPatch 1.0.8. The list of changes from the original game is in post 1 above and in the Full Documentation. UPatch 1.0.8 --> UPatch HD 1.1 Beta: - Check the list of "New Features" (resolutions, etc), they are not included below. - Save game crashes are fixed. - Color bug for Windows Vista/7 is fixed. - Some fixes for compatibility in Windows 8.x. - Some fixes to prevent crash to Desktop. - Fixes and improvements for help descriptions and object names. - Computer player allies don’t change their diplomacy on accidental hits (Catapults, Elephants, S. Chariots, etc). Now they will always remain allies, no matter what. This doesn’t affect scenarios, where you can control their behavior with a custom .per file. - Computer players no longer automatically ally with other computer players when they are set to no team ("-"). - Fixes and improvements for help descriptions and object names. - The "CD" text in front of game version in Multiplayer start screen is no longer shown. - MS Zone no longer shown in Multiplayer game menu (obsolete). - Restored missing button texture in Multiplayer pre-start screens (the texture was omitted and the old grey one from original AOE was incorrectly used instead). - The ugly winner icon (shown in front of the players who won the game) in Win/Loss screens was replaced with a higher quality one. - Better game icon - uses the unmodified ROR icon from Age of Empires Gold (with black background), which is better quality. - Catapults and Ballista\Helepolis projectiles are spawned from correct position and angle. - Trade Workshop no longer hidden in Scenario Editor; Roman graphics and icon are fixed. - Forest trees (not single trees) no longer allow buildings to be placed on top of them. - Horse (hidden Gaia unit) bugs are fixed, no longer disappears when moving. The unit still doesn’t have dying/decaying graphics and remains hidden in Scenario Editor. - Hero Hector fixed (and unhidden) - he can right click to attack. The inability to board transports is preserved for some scenarios that might use it. - Hero Corlis and Hero Hersifon are fixed (and unhidden) - can right click to attack and board transports. - Lion Tame fixed - no longer disappears when killed. - Other small graphical bugfixes. - Villagers move 5% faster by default. - Hunting to 15% faster (was 13% in 1.0.8). - Irrigation to 125F (was 115F in 1.0.8). - Plow, Irrigation and Domestication also give you slightly faster farming rate (instead of previous additional bonuses from 1.0.8). - Logistics new effect (in addition to default): Barracks units are created 20% faster. - Slingers get +1 range in Bronze Age and have +2 additional bonus attack vs Chariot Archers and Horse Archers. - New Greek bonus: Academy units 25% cheaper; faster train time (previous bonus in 1.0.8) removed. - Greek ship bonus is +25% speed (was +20% in 1.0.8) and now applies to all ships, not only warships. - Phoenician woodcutting bonus fixed - now +15% (previously ~10% in 1.0a). - Phoenician siege ship bonus to 30% faster fire rate (was 25% in 1.0.8). - Choson Iron Age swordsmen bonus to +40% HP (was +50% in 1.0.8). - Hittite: Fortified Wall restored; Coinage and Ballista Tower removed. - Hittite war ship range bonus is improved - now +1/+2/+3 range in Tool/Bronze/Iron Age (+3 total). - Persian elephants are 35% faster (were 30% in 1.0.8). - Assyrians get Chain Mail armors. - Sumerians get Craftsmanship. - Babylonians get Metallurgy instead of the previously added Chain Mail. - Juggernaught upgrade cost to 1500F, 700W (previously 1300W, 900W; default was 2000F, 900W) '--- Reverted changes from 1.0.8 (restored to default game values):' - Domestication to 75F (default) - Academy requires Stable again (back to default); build time restored to default. - Greek Slinger bonus removed. - Greek and Phoenician Fire Galley removed. - Phoenician trade ship bonus removed (Dock trade bonus remains). - Gaia tileset restored to Asian (back to default; previously it was Greek). - Bronze Shield price restored to default. - Cavalry, H. Cavalry, Camel Rider and Scythe Chariot attack reload speed back to default. - Cataphract bonus attack vs infantry restored to default. - Unit creation time changes are removed, except for elephants, I./C. Bowmen and Chariot Archers (all to +10%). - Slinger attack bonus from Alchemy is restored to default (+1). - Writing additional effect (+1 LOS for buildings) removed. - Sumerian free Writing removed. - Minoan Camel restored. Nguồn http://aoe.heavengames.com/cgi-bin/aoecgi/display.cgi?action=st&fn=17&tn=6327&f=17,0,0,30&st=600